Akuma High
by moonbabyscoot
Summary: Adrien Agreste is the most popular student at super-elite all boys school Akuma High. There's something off about the newest transfer student, Martin, but it's oddly appealing. Will the school's big secret be revealed to the new kid?
1. Chapter 1

ive been a little nervous to post this one... a lot of crazy stuff is going to happen i think.. :)

xo moonbaby

...

Akuma High School was for superlative students only. Super smart, super driven, but mostly, super _rich_. The academics were rigorous and the social structures rigid. Ivy clung to brick buildings, big trees overlooked sweeping green spaces, and all was permeated by a distinct air of privilege and expectation.

The pristine campus was set deep in the rolling countryside, and the boys that attended it were dropped off in beautiful cars to stay in regal dormitories, secluded from the world they were expected to rule one day.

Adrien Agreste stepped out of the silver stretch limo and shook the honey blonde hair from his light green eyes. He took a deep breath, catching that academic smell of autumn as he surveyed the campus. This was his year, he could feel it. He had the looks, the grades, the connections, and the desire to lead.

"Hey, Agreste!" A voice called out, and Adrien turned. A lanky boy with huge headphones around his neck was striding over.

"LaHiffe! Good to see you, man!" They clasped hands and leaned in for a bro hug.

"Looking good, dude." Nino had a wide smile and was constantly getting in trouble for his headphones, which were against the dress code. He was the offspring of music royalty- his dad a huge producer and his mom a famous singer-songwriter.

"Still my job," Adrien joked, punching Nino's shoulder. Adrien was the son of famous designer Gabriel Agreste, and the handsome face and figure of the whole company. In the last year he had worked hard to transition from his skinny, albeit fashionable, look, to the built look of an adult male model, anticipating the launch of an underwear line when he turned 18. Needless to say, he'd gone up a couple blazer sizes, and his clothes looked like they were grateful to be on him.

"Junior year, dude. It's gonna be lit!" Nino's phone rang and he ducked away to take the call. "Hey, Mom, yeah, all set."

Adrien leaned back against the limo, not in any hurry to start setting up his dorm room. A small, slightly beat up hatchback pulled up behind the limo and parked. Adrien watched with interest. At any other school, such a thing might be normal, but people just didn't drive ordinary old cars to Akuma High.

The passenger door opened and a slender, black haired boy stepped out, mouth open as he looked up at Raker Hall in all of it's brick and marble glory. A big man got out of the driver's side and opened the trunk to start pulling out belongings. The slim boy went to pull out a big art easel, and struggled to carry it in one arm while reaching for a duffel bag.

The dark-haired boy felt a shadow fall and looked up to see a tall blonde teen with bright green eyes looking down at him.

"Need some help?"

The smaller boy blushed in surprise as his mouth fell open. Adrien raised his eyebrows questioningly.

He tried to hitch the easel up under his arm again. "I, um, I.."

"Oh come on." Adrien reached out to take the easel and the boy let him, his blush deepening as a smile crept onto his face, looking at the ground.

"Are you new this year?" Adrien slung a backpack over his shoulder with ease. The shy boy nodded slightly and his dad cut in.

"10th grade transfer, right, son!" The dad had a thick French accent.

"Well, welcome to Akuma High, I'm—"

"—Adrien Agreste, I know." The dark haired boy suddenly looked up at him, and Adrien was a little taken aback, though he didn't show it. Not from being recognized, but the sudden flash of confidence in a pair of bright blue eyes.

Adrien stuck out a hand. "And you are?"

"Nobody!" said the blue-eyed boy, cheerfully, shaking Adrien's hand.

"Ah! Don't mind him." The boy's dad leaned over and shook Adrien's hand as well. "Tom Dupain-Cheng, and this is Martin. Sorry, Mar-TIN, as you Americans say! Pleasure to meet you and thank you for the help." Tom was warm and Adrien liked him immediately.

"Nice to meet you both. What floor?"

Martin smiled a little. "6th."

...


	2. Chapter 2

got some of you confused...perfect.

xo moonbaby

...

Martin unlocked the door to his room and pushed in, holding the door open for Adrien.

"Woahh, how'd you manage a single? Only seniors get these." Adrien leaned the easel against a wall and put the bags down on the floor. "Damn, you have your own bathroom!"

"It's a…medical thing," Martin said vaguely, setting down a box. He pulled a picture frame out and set it on the desk. He caught Adrien looking and held it out to him.

"My twin, Marinette. And yeah, I know we look _identical_ ," he turned back to his box of things.

Adrien took the picture and looked at it. A girl with black hair in pigtails and big blue eyes just like Martin's smiled out at him.

"Damn, she's.."

"..cute, I know." Martin rolled his eyes. "Perfect Mari."

Adrien handed back the photo. "Well, I have to go unpack too, but… if you need anything you can find me in room 205." He turned to go.

"Agreste." Adrien turned.

"Thank you." Martin's eyes were bright, his smile wide. "You really don't have to be nice to me."

"It's no problem, man." Adrien left for his room, a little bewildered.

….

Adrien pushed into his own room and grinned to see his roommate there.

"Nate, dude, good to see you!"

Nathanael Kurtzburg looked up from his desk. "Adrien, what's good?" Nate was busy drawing, as usual. He always joked about being such a disappointment to his family, wanting to be an artist instead of a doctor like his father, mother, and two older brothers. He and Adrien had been roommates since freshman year, getting along well but moving in different friend groups.

"Just met a new transfer student. I think he's an artist too, judging by the giant easel."

Nate's ears perked up. "What's his name?"

"Martin Dupain-Cheng. He's French, I think."

Nate thought for a moment. "Nope, never heard of him or the last name. Is he cool?"

Adrien leaned back in his swivel chair and scratched his head. "Honestly, I don't know. He's a little spooky and has a single, so I wonder if we'll see him at all."

Nate shrugged and went back to his sketchpad. "Maybe I'll see him in art class."

There was a light knock on the door.

Adrien opened it and was surprised to see Martin there, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hey, what's up? Yo Nate, this is Martin who I was telling you about."

Martin's eyes widened at this, then settled on Nate.

"Nathanael Kurtzberg."

Nate looked up in surprise. "Uhh..have we met?"

Martin smiled wide. "Your work in _Pen and Ink_ is totally cool!"

Nate was taken aback. "Uh, wow, thanks." A smile crept across his face. "What's your medium?"

Martin shrugged and bounced some more, openly eyeing their dorm room. "Haven't tried 'em all yet."

Nate looked at his watch. "6 already?" He stretched. "Want to go get dinner?"

Adrien looked at Martin. "Wanna come?" He put on a friendly smile and Martin looked up at him with those spooky blue eyes, then glanced over at Nate.

"Oh!" Martin looked surprised. "Th-that's really nice of you, sure." He smiled at his shoes.

Nate stood, shooting Adrien a curious look. "It's no big deal, dude. Let's go, tell me what classes you're taking."

The three boys made their way up the hill to the huge dining hall, Nathanael and Martin immediately falling into a discussion of art classes and mediums. Adrien took in the beautiful, sprawling campus, enjoying that same satisfied feeling from earlier.

This was his year.

...

keep guessing..


	3. Chapter 3

haha i'd never heard of Ouran High School Host club but lots of you have mentioned it so i read some. the similarities end pretty quick, but good call!

hope u enjoy

xo moonbaby

...

Martin's mouth dropped open a little as they climbed the steps and entered the dining hall. He'd read it was the second largest unsupported ceiling in the country or something, but he hadn't really planned to be flabbergasted.

"Come on, man, you'll get used to it," Nathanael said, nudging him forward with a smile. "Hey, Max!"

Martin followed along behind Nathanael, aware of Adrien on his other side. They pulled up to a well-situated table, and a few guys stood up to bro hug. They immediately made room for Adrien to sling his blazer over the back of the best chair. Martin's eyes darted from face to face as he hung back.

"Yo, guys, this is Martin, new tenth grade transfer," Nathanael started, a hand on Martin's shoulder. "Martin, this is—"

"Max Kanté, Ivan Bruel, Alix Kubdel, Ross Lavillant, and Nino Lahiffe," Martin listed off, nodding to each boy. "A pleasure."

They stared at her, then looked at Adrien for explanation. Adrien just shrugged. "Martin Dupain-Cheng, everyone. Come on weirdo, lets get some grub." He slung an arm around Martin and dragged him off towards the food.

…..

The boys got over the strangeness of Martin's introduction quickly, flattered by his careful attention to detail and sharp sense of humor. They laughed at how impressed he was at the school food, though didn't manage to get many details out of him. Nino was halfway through a story about getting his first demerit within 40 minutes of arrival when suddenly the table went quiet.

"Agreste! You dog." A tall blonde boy with cold eyes approached the table.

"Bourgeois." They shook hands, grips tight. "Still sore from the beating I gave you this summer?" Adrien smirked and lounged in his chair.

Cole scoffed and looked around, nodding at some of the boys in greeting. "Kim, Alix.." He nudged the table, making Nathanael's pencil skip across his page.

"Fuck you, Bourgeois." Nathaniel shut his sketchbook and tossed the pencil on the table, leaning back in his chair dismissively.

"Art is for fags, Kurtzberg." Cole smirked and inspected his clenched fist.

"Your uncle thinks so too."

The table was silent. Cole slowly turned his head toward Martin, who fiddled with his fork, eyes both bemused and defiant.

"What did you say?" Cole's voice was low and deadly.

Adrien tried to give Martin a warning look, but Martin just kept his gaze even with Cole's and raised his eyebrows. "Ricky Bourgeois _is_ your uncle, isn't he? Still snorting coke off his male art dealer in Cabo?"

"And who the _fuck_ are you?" Cole's eyes were narrow, sizing up Martin, shoulders coming up aggressively.

Martin held the gaze, unflinching. "I'm nobody, Cole Bourgeois."

"For fuck's sake, Dupain-Cheng," Adrien barked, making everyone jump, including Martin. He gave Cole a significant look. "He doesn't know _shit_."

Cole's shoulder's relaxed and his superior air returned, his lip curling in derision. "Your education awaits, then," he said softly, with a final look at Martin. "Gentlemen, Agreste." With a final nod at Adrien, he left.

"Dude." Everyone was staring at Martin, but Nathanael spoke first, incredulous but a little impressed. "You are a fucking _idiot_."

"Am I?" Martin said brightly, smiling calmly as he pulled out his vibrating phone. "If you'll excuse me—Alya! _Je suis occupé maintenant, a bientot ok? Oui oui bisous ciao!"_ He put the phone back in his pocket and looked up brightly. "Sorry, my girlfriend."

An awkward silence still hung in the air. Nino cleared his throat. "Girlfriend, hunh?" He spoke a little too loud. "Prove it."

Martin looked confused.

"Show us a picture, man!" Nino said, slapping his shoulder. The others joined in. "Yeah, come on!" "Show us!" "Is she hot?"

Martin smiled and blushed, scrolling through photos. "She is… I think how you say in English..a _fox._ " He held out his phone, showing a curvy, olive-skinned girl with long auburn hair in an orange bathing suit.

"Daaaaammnnnn!" Nino said, and boys crowded around to see. "Shit, dude!" "She have any sisters?" The awkwardness from the incident with Cole seemed to lift as the phone went around the table.

Nathanael just raised his eyebrows and passed it to Adrien, who took the phone casually, eyes level with Martin. A little color drained from Martin's face as Adrien lounged back a little. His eyes dropped to the screen and he scrolled through some photos before choosing one, a little challenge on his face for Martin's disregard for the unspoken rules.

"Gosh, Dupain-Cheng, you look pretty good in a bikini yourself." He coolly handed the phone past Nathanael to Nino, who choked with laughter and showed Ivan.

"Nice pigtails, Martin!" "Nice tits, you mean!"

Martin put his face down on the table with a groan, blushing to his roots. "Ughh, its my fucking _twin_!" He leaned back and laughed good-naturedly, running a hand through his hair, coughing as Ivan clapped a huge hand across his back.

"So is she single or what man? You gonna introduce us?"

"In your dreams, Bruel." Martin punched him in the ribs and snatched his phone back, grimacing at the photo of Marinette and Alya on the beach. He turned his phone off and stood to stick his phone in his pocket, gathering up his dishes.

"Awww, come back man, Adrien just wants to borrow your swimsuit, isn't that right, pretty boy?!" Nino guffawed. Adrien flicked a pea at him.

"See you assholes tomorrow," Martin laughed, flashing a grin at everyone. His eyes met Adrien's and his smile vanished for an instant, making Adrien's stomach twitch a little. The grin was back again immediately, and Martin turned on his heel and left the table. Nathanael quietly watched him go, pencil twirling in his fingers.

…

Martin hurried down the path back to Raker Hall, taking deep breaths of cool night air. He swiped his card at the door, his hands shaking a little, and almost sprinted up the stairs to the 6th floor. When he got to his room, he slammed the door behind him and locked it, then pulled his desk chair over and stuck it under the doorhandle, double checking that no one could get in.

When he was sure, Martin sank down onto his bed and allowed himself a long sigh. He tossed his phone, wallet, and keys onto his desk and went to his bathroom, flicking on the light.

Carefully, he raised his hands to his forehead and unstuck the wig glue from his forehead, working all the way around.

With one swift movement, Martin pulled his wig off, and Marinette's hair tumbled down around her shoulders, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

She went back to her dark room and picked up her phone.

"Alya? I don't think I can do this."

...

waaaahhhh


End file.
